Love Hurts
by naurovhy
Summary: Hinata sangat terkejut ketika Shion, sahabatnya, memperkenalkan pacarnya, betapa tidak! orang yang selama ini di bangga-banggakan oleh Shion ternyata Sasuke! Sasuke yang selalu ada di hati Hinata, Sasuke yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan indah! sungguh pun bagi Hinata persahabatan lebih berarti dari pada sepotong cinta, tapi mengapa terasa begitu berat .. / Complete/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuHina, SasuShion

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

Chapter 1: Pertemuan Kembali

Apakah kita ... telah salah?

Kalau tahu akan berat seperti ini ..

Mungkin lebih baik ..

Dulu kita ta pernah berjumpa

"Panaaasssss ... hah, ingin cepat-cepat minum Pocari ... hah"

Saat Hinata ingin memasukan uang koin itu dalam mesin minuman ada tangan lain yang melakukan hal sama aku mendongak dan amethys bertemu onix ..

"Silahkan duluan" katanya

Eh ... itulah awal pertemuan kami 'klontang' dari sekaleng Pocari Sweet

!

-HABIS-

"Ini untukmu" kataku menyodorkan minuman itu

"Itu punyamu" katanya

"Di mesin lain juga habis"

"Kamu minum saja"

"Tidak ..! Kamu saja! " aku tetap bersikeras saat sadar aku bersemu merah

"..."

"..."

Akhirnya tidak ada yang mengulurkan tangan untuk minuman itu, saat itu .. kami baru sadar bahwa kami 1 klub atletik sosoknya saat berlari, saat terhenti, berkilau di mataku

"Uchiha Sasuke itu murid pindahan, di kelas sebelah" kata temari

"Murid pindahan? Hmm..."

Tapi nasib ta bisa diramalkan ... setahun kemudian dia menjadi pacarku, saat itu aku duduk di kelas tiga ..

"Gomen ne, tadi di panggil ketua klub sih" sasuke melambaikan tangan padaku

"Sakuke! Terlambat deh, kamu pikir sekarang hari apa? "

"Ha'i! Hari perayaan dengan Hyuuga Hinata"

"Lalu? "

"Kita ke pesta kembang api? "

"nah, coba kamu mengerti kan bisa lebih cepat datang, soalnya ke shonan makan waktu 2 jam, dasar mana jam kereta api pulang sudah mepet "

"Ayo naik kereta berikutnya" aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya

"Hei! Hinata tunggu dong" sasuke berseru

Aku berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahku padanya

'Dasar' pikir sasuke

Dan tiba-tiba sret ..

"Hahaahaha" sasuke tertawa lepas

"Curaanngggg! Jangan serius begitu dong! "

-PINTU SEGERA DITUTUP- hyyaaaa

"Fuhh" aku menghela nafas

"Hn, bisa juga" sasuke mengacak rambut pendekku

Kereta kami terus melaju ...

"Saat ini keluargaku .. sedang membangun rumah di konoha" sasuke bercerita

"Oh karena itu pindah ya? "

"Karena orang tuaku sering pindah kerja, jadi sering pindah rumah dan pindah sekolah Hinata juga akan pindah sekolah? "

"Mm .." aku tersenyum padanya

"karena setengah tahun lagi lulus, maka pindahnya setelah lulus dan setelah tes masuk"

"Eh, jadi sasuke-kun ... smu yg top nih! "

Sasuke menyeringai padaku, siku-siku muncul di kepalaku, lalu aku mencubitnya

"Asik juga kalau punya bakat, nanti di smu bisa lari sampai puas ya"

Dia mengangkat kedua jarinya padaku

-Katase Higashihama-

"Aku .. setelah smu nanti, aku ingin ikut turnamen atletik .. kalau sudah punya tujuan begitu, bisa mulai berlatih lari dengan semangat dari sekarang, kalau soal keinginan aku selalu nomer satu" sasuke menuturkan mimpinya sambil menatap langit membuatnya terlihat mempesona

'Tunggu Hinata dong' inner ku berteriak

"Bagiku tujuan utamaku itu ... (sasuke-kun menatapku) Hinata"

Pesssss rona merah itu menyebar secara merata aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya

"Eh, Hinata!?"

Tap tap tap Aku terus berlari menjauhinya

"Hi-hinata" dia memegang pundakku

"Lepaskan sakit nih"

"Kenapa? Malu ya?" Dia kembali menyeringai padaku

"Iie"

!

Ternyata aku berlari ketempat yang salah

-semen basah dilarang di injak-

Der siuut der der!

Banyak pasangan yang datang kesini dan ahhh aku jadi ingin ice cream

"Hinata, cantik deh!" Sasuke menunjuk langit penuh warna

"Sasuke-kun aku beli ice cream dulu" kataku

"Lho? Tadi katanya mau lihat kembang api? "

"A-aku segera kembali ko, tadi waktu kesini aku lihat mesin penjualnnya"

Aku berlari menuju penjual ice cream tadi, sesaat kemudian aku sudah mendapatkannya 'wah ternyata kembang apinya dilihat dari sini juga bagus, mana ta begitu banyak orang, nanti ku ajak sasuke-kun ke sini saja' aku terus menatap langit lalu

"! .. kyaaa"

Sementara itu sasuke ...

Der der der! Siuutt der! Sasuke berulang kali melihat arlojinya 'lama sekali? Ngapain saja dia? Sudah setengah jam'

"A-ad-duh kakiku ta bisa digerakan" Hinata memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir

"Hinata ... HINATA! " sasuke kembali berteriak mencari gadisnya

'Ba-bagaimana ini? Kembang apinya sudah habis' inner hinata

!

Perasaan ini, aku merangkak mendekati jalan

"Hinata!" Sasuke berlari ke arah ku

"Sasuke-kun"

Melihat kondisiku dia langsung menaikanku di punggungnya dan berlari mencari pertolongan ..

'Klinik kami sudah tutup'

'Pemeriksaan hari ini sudah selesai'

Aku menangis di punggungnya "su-suke .."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, jangan khawatir ya "

Sasuke pov

Langkahku terhenti tempat ini pasti masih menerima tamu, tapi ... aku ragu, tidak tidak Hinata jauh lebih penting, aku membulatkan tekat dan melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung itu -hotel shiori-

End sasuke pov

"Ittai" sakit sekali waktu aku menggerakkan kaki ku

"Baka .. jangan bergerak dulu, sudah dapat pertolongan dari pelayan"

"Ah sasuke-kun"

Dia menunduk dan bergeser menjauh

"Apa boleh buat, kereta terakhir sudah berangkat, dengan kaki seperti itu kamu tidak bisa apa-apa, sudahlah kita ta bisa pulang" sasuke menjelaskan

'Kami ta bisa pulang ... kami terdiam ta bisa berbuat apa-apa, di kamar ini?' Inner ku berbicara

"Hinata, baju ganti" sasuke menyodorkan sebuah piyama padaku

"Ta-tapi"

"Dengan baju itu kamu pasti ta bisa tidur, aku ta melihat ko, aku akan menghadap ke sana" dia mengerti keraguanku

Deg deg 'aku dan Sasuke melewati malam ini berdua' sret sret aku mulai melepas pakaian ku, saat hampir selesai

"Aaaa! " sasuke berteriak

"Sasuke-kun kenapa? "

"Tidak ada" katanya dengan wajag penuh penyesalan

"Apanya yang tidak ada? "

"Hadiah perayaan untuk Hinata"

Jreng iya ya hari ini kan hari jadiku dengan sasuke, sampai lupa

"Pasti jatuh waktu mencari Hinata tadi" kacau batin sasuke

"Su-sudahlah sasuke-kun jangan difikirkan, niat saja sudah cukup bagiku" aku mencoba menenangkannya

Sasuke tidak medengarkanku, dia terus menatap kaleng minuman di atas meja

"?"

Srek srek dia bekutat dengan kaleng itu

"Hinata pejamkan matamu" katanya menghampiriku

"Begini" kataku memejamkan mata

"Ya, ya pejamkan betul" deg deg deg

'Apa sasuke-kun akan mencinumku? ' deg deg jantungku bedegub kencang sasuke menarik tanganku, srrtt '!' Ehh

"Sudah, coba buka mata mu" perintahnya

Cling .. benda itu berkilauan cincin pembuka kales jus

"The best ... seperti cincin perak, sasuke-kun pintar" aku berseru lalu menubrukan tubuhku padanya hingga kami terjatuh berdua

"Aku memang ingin menerima cincin dari cowo"

"Aku tau, maka aku ingin menyenangkanmu biarpun dengan cincin pembuka kaleng"

"Eh! " aku sadar dengan posisi kami,

"Suatu saat pasti... " katanya menatapku wajahnya semakin mendekat, aku memejamkan mataku

"Pasti ..." dia mencium pipiku

"Kubelikan cincin perak yang asli" bisiknya di bibirku dan benda lembut itu tertanam disana

Suatu saat nanti pasti ...

Ting ting ting .. dip amethysku perlahan terbuka saat aku menoleh tangan sasuke masih menggenggam ku

"Sasuke-kun" dia membuka matanya

"Ohayo" katanya tersenyum membuat pipiku bersemu kembali

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tidur disitu terus? "

"Yah" katanya "Hinata lihat, di luar cuaca cerah sekali"

'Sasuke' dia menjagaku .. tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu

"Gawat, kemarin lupa menelepon ke rumah" kataku

'Dasar bodoh! Anak smp keluyuran, kita sampai lapir kepolisi, semuanya repot' tou-san sangat marah padaku

"Bagaimana ini? Jadi kacau" kataku pada sasuke

"Di tempatku juga sama, Hinata sekarang cepat kita pulang"

Aku akan bicara keadaannya pada orangtua mu.. kata sasuke-kun dalam perjalanan pulang kami

Keesokan harinya ..

"Operasi?! " kataku terkejut, hari ini aku memeriksakan kakiku ke dokter

"Urat pergelangan kakinya putus, kalau tidak diobati sekarang nanti tidak bisa lari lagi" dokter kabuto menjelaskan padaku

Sebulan kemudian ...

Ruang 3-3 greet aku menggeser pintu kelasku

"Ohayoo" sapaku pada kelas

Srrtt seluruh kelas menatapku 'eh!' Srtt srrtt srtt srrtt

'? Aneh' pikirku 'ada apa dengan mereka?' Oh ya, lama ta jumpa sasuke-kun, kutemui dia saja, ada ga ya? Aku terus melangkahkan kaki ku menelusuri koridor saat akan melewati toilet ..

"Eh .. dengar! Hinata masuk lho, aku jadi kaget"

"Ku pikir tidak akan datang lagi, eh anak itu menginap dengan pacarnya kan? "

"Yang benar? "

'Ten-tentang aku? '

"Iya, orang tuanya menghubungi semua teman sekelas, jadi beritanya tersebar"

"Tapi wajah Hinata tanpa rasa brsalah ya, hebat "

"Kelas 3 smp .. sudah melakukan aborsi"

Deg, amethys ku sempurna membulat apa-apaan ini! Aku terus berlari sasuke-kun dan aku, apa maksudnya? Kami! Kenapa sampai ada gosip seperti itu?

"Sasuke" aku memanggilnya

"Hai, hinata kelihatan sehat deh, waktu menengok kemarin .. tidak seceria ini"

Aku mencengkeram kemejanya

"Hinata ..? "

"Sasuke-kun"

"Ko wajahmu begitu? "

'Stt sst lihat dua anak itu'

'Wahh..'

'Hebat, orabg tidak dapat dinilai dari luarnya ya'

Sstt sttt

"Hinata" sreett sasuke menarik tanganku dia membawaku ke belakang sekolah dan tiba-tiba sret!

"Sasu .." sasuke memelukku deg deg deg

"Merasa juga ya? " eh..

"Gosip itu bohong, abaikan saja anak-anak itu" sasuke meyakinkan ku

Sasu .. ternyata sasuke-kun juga tau

"Ta usah kau khawatirkan apa pun, mengerti Hinata? Karna kita tidak melakukan hal yang buruk"

'Apa pun ...

Karna kita ta melakukan hal yang buruk, ya kami ta melakukan apapun, lebih baik sama seperti biasanya, selalu berlaku sebagai pasangan .. ta ada yang berubah .. satu pun!

-Ruang staff-

"Sensei tugas harian saya sudah selesai" aku menyerahkan tugasku pada kakashi sensei

"Oh bagus" ..

...

"Sasuke sebenarnya.." suara itu, ibiki sensei

Sasuke ...

"Sungguh sulit dikatakan, terus terang saja, rekomendasimu jadi jelek.."

"Ke .. kenapa tiba-tiba hal itu" sasuke mengebrak meja

"Tidak .. itu .. emm cerita tentangmu .. "

"Hinata" sasuke melihatku, Ibiki sensei ikut menatapku

Aku berlari meninggalkan ruang guru, 'gara-gara gosip itu ..! Aku .. kalau masuk smu nanti ingin ikut turnamen atletik ... mimpi sasuke jadi berantakan, mimpi sasuke-kun hiks

"Hinata .." sasuke mengejarku aku terus menangis dan berlari

"Hinata apa apaan ini dalam rapat orang tua soal kamu jadi masalah" kaa-san memarahiku

"Karena hura hura dengan cowo, gosip seperti itu jadi muncul benar-benar memalukan, sekarang lebih baik cepat pindah ke sekolah baru"

"Tou-san"

"Kamu pindah sekolah"

Aku ...

Esok hari ...

"Minna Hyuuga Hinata belajar di sekolah sampai hari ini" Kurenai sensei memveri pengumuman

Sttt stttt kelas kembali ramai ..

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang sekolah, melihat sasuke-kun untuk terakhir kalinya, dia sangat fokus dengan pelajarannya seperti biasa ..

Aku tersenyum melihatnya walaupun pada saat yang bersamaan amethys ku berair ..

'Maafkan aku sasuke-kun, kita putus sampai disini ...'

Bersama itu aku mengirimkan surat kepada kepala sekolah

- Kepada Kepala Sekolah -

Antara saya dan Sasuke tidak ada apapun, seperti yang gosip yang selama ini beredar waktu itu saya tidak masuk sekolah karna kaki saya cidera, bersama ini saya lampirkan diagnosa tentang kaki saya

- Hyuuga Hinata kelas 3-3 -

Dua tahun kemudian, aku melanjutkan ke smu putri dan latihan laripun sudah dimulai ...

"Hinata-chan~" shion memanggilku "sudah ada rekor bagus"

"Shion-chan" aku melambai ke arahnya

"Hina-chan waktu kamu lari kelihatan senang deh"

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengelap keringatku

"Mau minum pocari? " tawarnya padaku

"Hontouni arigato shion-chan" aku menerimanya

"Senang ya, badan ku lemah sih, biar ingin lari tapi ta bisa lari"

Aku menatapnya, "eh Shion-chan tumben ada di sekolah sampai jam segini? "

"Hehehe setelah latihan klub, pacarku mau jemput sih.."

! Aku tersedak minumanku

"Minuman ini manisekali" kata ikut tertawa bersamanya

"Dia anak kos, jadi hari ini akan kusediakan makan malam di rumah"

"Sugoiii~ memang sudah di restui orang tua? Baru kenal 1 bulan kan? "

Dia hanya tertawa "Sekolah kami berbeda, jadi khawatir .. lihat ini! Supaya kapanpun bisa kontak dia memberikanku ponsel ini" shion menunjukan ponselnya padaku

"Ya ya" kataku ikut senang karnanya

Kami berjalan menuju pinggir lintasan ...

"Ngomong-ngomong hina-chan, kenapa ta pacaran sih? "

"Eh ... "

"Aku tak pernah nendengar cerita tentang Hinata-chan, memangnya ta ada? Tapi rasanya ada deh"

"A-aku .." kenapa ya? Sekarang ini ta ada keinginan seperti itu .. sejak saat itu

"Rasanya sekarang ta apa, bagiku lari sudah cukup" jawabku

"Eehhh ...coba katakan lagi, kalau hina-chan jatuh cinta pada lari .. bisa-bisa seumur hidup tidak menikah lho?! "

"Eh? Ti-tidak sampai begitu"

Drrtt drrtt ponsel shion bergetar

"Ah, mungkin dia akan segera datang, aku ke gerbang sekolah ya "

"Ya ya " kata melambai padanya

Huh aku ingin pocari lagi ...

Shion yang sedang jatuh cinta mirip denganku 2 tahun yang lalu ... setiap hari bersenang-senang jalan-jalan, perasaan bahagia terus, berdebar-debar, saat-saat seperti itu pernah ada, jadi muncul lagi dalam kenangan ...

Klontang, saat aku mengambilnya kaleng itu terlepas dari genggamanku

'Oh ti-tidak' trang trang kaleng itu terus bergulir dan prok! Berhenti karna sepatu seseorang

"Go-gomen" ucapku

Deg!

Eh, orang itu ... Sasuke kah?

"Sa .."

"Hi .." ucap kami berbarengan, dia menyodongkan kaleng pocari itu padaku ...

"Hinata-chan~~ hoi kenalkan nih, pacarku" kata shion

Sret trangg kaleng itu terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya dari genggamanku

"Shi-shion-chan" oh .. pacar shion, rasa sakit itu menyebar keseluruh hatiku

'Sasuke ... masih ingatkah kau padaku? ' ...

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata-chan~~ hoi kenalkan nih, pacarku"

"Shi-shion-chan"

'Sasuke ... masih ingatkah kau padaku? ' ...

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuHina, SaSuShion

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

Chapter 2

"Shion..."

"Ini Hyuuga Hinata teman dekatku, pelari top sekolah kami, cantik kan? " shion berkata pada Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum canggung padaku ...

"A ... eh mungkinkah kaliah sudah saling kenal? " mata ungu shion membulat

Deg deg jantung berdebar kencang "wa-waktu smp, kami satu klub kan? " kataku pada sasuke

"Hn" dia hanya bergumam

"Wah kebetulan -shion berseru- oh ya Hinata, kami mau jalan-jalan ke shibuya sekarang, sama-sama yu?"

"Lho... katanya..." aku membantah

"Eh, bolehkan? Ini kan istimewa shopping bertiga" shion memandang sasuke

Akhirnya kami pergi bertiga, aku seperti orang ketiga pikirku

"Ke toko yu, aku ingin kesana" shion menarik tangan sasuke, aku hanya mengikuti mereka di belakang

'Sasuke yang telah smu, tangan yang besar, bahu yang bidang, rambutnya panjang pandangannya yang ramah, poninya yang terurai bibirnya yang lembut dan ekspresinya yang hangat, semua ... semuanya adalah sasuke yang ku kenal'

"Hinata -sasuke menarik tanganku- lampu merah " katanya

"Kamu bisa tertabrak Hinata" shion memperingatiku

'Tanganku, tanganku di genggam oleh sasuke'

Kami sampai pada sebuah toko pakaian...

"Wah... gaun tang cantik, aku ingin pakai yang seperti itu deh! " shion berseru riang

"Bagaimana kalau di coba? " sasuke memberi saran

"Mau dicoba? Silahkan" kata pemilik toko

Shion pun mencobanya di kamar pas "Hinata-chan, maaf.. tolong tas ku" dia mengulurkan tasnya padaku

"Ah, iya" aku menerimanya tapi tiba-tiba sreett tring!

"Shion-chan, kuncinya jatuh nih " aku berseru

"Aduh kunci berhargaku, kalau sampai hilang gawat deh, arigato ne"

"Ku-kunci berharga? "

"Ini kunci kos Sasuke-kun, waktu itu dia sering latihan sampai malam, dan aku ingin membuatkan makan malam, lalu sasuke-kun membuatkanku kunci ini"

"Ayo cepat keluar, aku tunggu di luar" kata sasuke

'Yang membuatku terkejut, Shion sudah sangat dekat dengan Sasuke... pacar Sasuke, bukan aku lagi .. sasuke ...'

"Sasuke-kun~ aku di beri tiket Summer Campaign" shion sangat bahagia

Aku seperti orang bodoh selalu menatap mereka, tapi mataku selalu tertuju pada Sasuke-kun dan jantungku selalu berdegub cepat

** -naurovhy-**

"Selamat nomer 2 keluar" kata penjaga toko tempat shion menukarkan tiket Summer Campaignnya

"Lihat-lihat, tiket aquarium Enoshima"

"Wah syukurlah kalian berdua harus pergi" aku menyemangati

"Wahh! Ini untuk tiga orang, ah, ya Hinata-chan juga ikut ya ... "

"Eh? A-aku ti-tidak usah" aku mencoba menolak

"Kenapa? Jangan pedulikan kami, sasuke-kun boleh kan? " shion bertanya pada sasuke

Sasuke menatapku ...

"Boleh, ayo pergi bertiga" jawabnya

Kami memutuskan makan di cafe kecil yang ada di sana sambil mendiskusikan rencana pergi kami 'nah jadi sabtu depan ya' 'bertemu di stasiun Enoshima ya...'

** -naurovhy-**

Hari sabtu ...

'Ah jadi inget lagi, sama seperti dua tahun lalu .. -aku kembali terbayang saat menaiki kereta- pasti hanya aku, coba waktu itu ku tolak saja, bagaimana sebaiknya ekspresi wajahku di depa Sasuke-kun nanti? '

"Hinata" seseorang memanggilku

! Sasuke

"Lho keretanya sama, lho ko tidak bersama Shion? "

"Eh, sepertinya dia kesingan bangun, katanya akan diantarkan ayahnya dengan mobil"

"Oh begitu"

Aku tersenyum padanya .. 'berarti sementara hanya berdua saja' deg deg deg

Jes jes jes kerera terus melaju

-perhatian! Stasiun Enoshima sedang dalam perbaikan, penumpa dengan tujuan stasiun Enoshima terpaksa ta dapat turun. Mohon turun di stasiun sebelumnya, stasiun Koshigoe-

Hah!

"Kita janjian ..."

"Di stasiun Enoshima kan? "

"Aku akan kontak ponselnya, siapa tau masih keburu" sasuke memberi usul

Sasuke memhubungi ponsel Shion tapi ... ttuutt ttuutt tttuutt 'maaf nomer yang...' tidak di angkat pikir sasuke

"Sudah benar-benar terlambat nih" pikir shion

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Shion tidak datang..." hinata membuka pembicaraan

"Aneh, padahal sudah 3 kali aku hubungi, coba ketemuannya di depan aquarium saja"

"Ta-tapi, disana penuh sesak akan susah mencarinya"

"Apa mungkin -onyx sasuke membulat-dia keluar tanpa ponselnya? Dasar .."

...

Jm 6 sore

"Bagaimana aquariumnya sudah ditutup" onyx bertemu lavender

"Pulang?" Kata sasuke

"I-iya" hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona

Sasuke memimpin jalan di depan 'Sekarang ... posisi kita sudah berbeda'

"Uhukk uhhukk"

! "Tidak apa-apa? " hinata cemas

"Ta apa, cuma kena angin" sasuke tersenyum, hinata meragukannya wajah sasuke tadi ..

"Sudah cape-cape sampai Shonan nih, bagaimana kalau sedikit jalan-jalan? Siapa tau bertemu Shion?"

"Aa... ya" wajahku kembali merona

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini, kalau tidak salah jalanan ini kan?

'Disini ... waktu itu...' Tempat sasuke dulu mengejarku, lalu jejak kaki kami membekas selamanya ..

"Ingat tidak? " kata sasuke

"Y-ya"

"Waktu itu takut ya ... sekarang pun kalau ingat jadi keringa dingin deh" sasuke bernostalgia

"Seharusnya aku ta membeli es krim segala ya? "

"Hn, tapi setelah itu rumah sakit dan klinik semuanya sudah tutup .."

"Lalu kita ..."

Deg deg deg kita ... waktu itu tabisa pulang

Tes! Brrrrr

"Sepertinya mau hujan" aku dan sasuke menatap langit

"Turun deh ..."

Sementara itu Shion ..

'Stasiun sedang dalam perbaikan .. sepertinya di aquarium juga tidak ada' bagaimana ini hujan mulai turun 'aku ta bawa payung' ...

'Bagaimana ini? Mana tidak bertemu dengan mereka, ini dimana sih? '

Brrmm brrrmm

"Ce-cepat sasuke-kun! Hujan tambah deras" hinata berlari menghindari hujan, aneh pikir hinata kenapa sasuke lama sekali

"Sasuke-kun, kamu kenapa? wajahmu pucat?" Hinata berbalik menghampiri sasuke

"Cuma sedikit cape" ... "uhuukk"

"Sasuke-kun tunggu sebentar" hinata memegang wajah sasuke untuk memastikan 'panas'

"Kamu pulang duluan saja .. uhhuukk"

"Eh .. ko begitu" seertt duuarr

"Kalau kamu ketularan flu juga ..."

Duarr "kamu bicara apa sih? I-itu tidak mungkin kan baka!"

"Ayo berdiri, bertahanlah sasuke-kun"

"Aku baik-baik saja hinata tidak perlu khawatir "

'Kali ini aku yang akan menjagamu' kami terus berjalan menembus hujan, langkah kaki ku sampai di .. hotel shiorin

'Di sini waktu itu dia menjagaku ..

Byarrssshhh

"Bu-bukankah itu hinata? Dia dan sasuke-kun masuk ke hotel" shion melihatnya, melihat semuanya hinata membawa sasume ke dalam hotel itu

'Kenapa? ' ...

**-naurovhy-**

Set set hinata kembali mengganti kompres pada sasuke

''Wajah sasuke yang tertidur ... tampak damai' dan ingatan itu kembali ...

'Eh .. eh hina-chan dengar! Kemarin aku pergi ke kos pacarku' shion berucap dengan gembira

'Eh, kalian sudah sedekat itu?!' Hinata terkejut

'Lalu -shion membisiki telinga hinata- dia mencium pipiku kyyyaaa ~'

'Cium! ' hinata ikut merona mendengarnya

'Aku bahagia .. kalau dia yang melakukannya, aku merasa aman karna dia bersungguh-sungguh'

Amethys hinata sayu menatap sasuke

'Jadi begini, emm mungkin kami benar-benar serasi ya ...'

! Sasuke terbangun srett

"Ah ya disini shonan" dia memegang keningnya

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sudah sangat lumayan" ini ... "apa kamu bangun terus hinata ?"

"Eh, ya..."

Deg deg wajah kami semakin mendekat ... dekat ... dekat ... dan

Brruukk!

"Eh ... jas sasuke" jas sasuke jatuh, ka-kalau jasnya tidak jatuh kami ...

Prukk! "Eh .. ini.." aku memungut kotak hitam itu apakah ..

"2 tahun lalu.. sudah kubeli" janji sasuke saat itu 'suatu saat nanti .. pasti akan kubelikan'

...

"Kenapa?! " aku berteriak padanya

"..."

"Ini aneh, jahat pada Shion! Dia selalu bahagia kalau bercerita tentang sasuke-kun, bagi Shion sasuke adalah segalanya"

"Jangan salah paham... ini ta aneh ko, waktu itu aku membelikannya untuk hinata, kalau disimpan pun percuma -sasuke memberikan kotak itu padaku- untuk shionaku berniat memberikan cincin yang lain..."

...

Sasuke kembali berbaring..

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"..."

"2 tahun lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba pindah sekolah?"

Deg! Amethys hinata membulat semua kenangan itu berputar di pikirannya 'kenaa tiba-tiba ... kelas 3 smp sudah melakukan aborsi ... mereka itu telalu ... bener-benar pembicaraan yang sulit ... sasuke! Rekomendasimu mungkin buruk ... kalau masuk smu nanti aku ingin turnamen atletik ...'

"Hinata ..? " sasuke memanggil karna hinata melamun

Deg deg "waktu itu karna malu -onyx sasuke melebar- ha-habisnya gosip seperti itu beredar, aku malu dan ta bisa pergi sekolah -hinata melanjutkan kebohongannya sambil menunduk- tambahan lagi, waktu it semester penting dalam kelas tiga. Kal terpengarub dan gagl ujian orang tua akan malu ... aku tak mau gagal masuk smu gara-gara gosip seperti itu -sasuke membalikan badannya membelakangi hinata- aku ta mau masa depanku jadi kacau"

"Selain itu ... itu bagus untuk mu, kan jadi bisa dapat rekomendasi yang baik, ngomong-ngomong sebenter lagi akan ada turnamen besar sasuke-kun pasti ikut ya?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun? ... dia tidur"

Sasuke merasakan sakit di hatinya, jadi itu alasan hinata dia meninggalkanku karna ... malu! Padahal aku ...

Kesokan harinya ...

Hinata berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, tapi hatinya tetus teringat pada Shion ...

Di kelas pun 'Hinata ta bisa memecahkan masalah seperti inikah? '

Brruukkk!

"Kyaaaa shion! Sensei shion pingsan" aku memapahnya di koridor menuju ruang uks

"Apa Shion-chan masih anemia? Bisa jalan?"

"Sukses heheh" shion tertawa sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknta

"Hah?"

"Habisnya shizune sensei kalau menolong kelamaan sih..."

"Shion.. aku sungguh cemas tau"

"Hahhaha habisnya ..."

"Dasar membuat sahabat cemas itu tidak baik tau"

"Tapi karna sahabat jadi tidak apa kan? " ...

Di ruang uks...

'Lebih baik tidak ku sembunyikan .. kami kan tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku harus bicara'

"Shion-chan kemarin -shion menutup matanya takut mendngar penjelasan hinata- go-gomennasai"

"Eh ..."

"Sebenarnya sudah kontak ponsel mengenai perubahan tempat bertemu, tapi kami tak bisa menemukan shion-chan, lalu tiba-tiba hujan turun, sasuke-kun kena flu berat, karena khawatir lalu ... kami masuk penginapan yang ada di depan mata!"

"Tapi percayalah -hinata memgang tangan shion- kami... tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak ada apapun"

Shion melepas tangan hinata ... dan memeluknya

"Syukurlaahh... sebenarnya aku ingin tanya tentang kalian berdua, tapi karenakamu sudah cerita aku jadi tenang -shion menatap hinata- karena hinata yang selalu mau mendengar ceritaku yang membosankan, dan tidak pernah menampakan wajah kesal, hinata yang baim hati bukan tipe pembohong aku percaya padamu ..."

**-naurovhy-**

'Oh...' sasuke

Dia menunggu marino di depan gerbang sekolah ... hinata tetus berjalan melewati sasuke

"Sasuke-kun~ maaf nunggu lama ya? "

"Lho? Hinata sudah pulang ya?"

Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan shion yang tertawa bersama sasuke aku sadar diabukan orang yang boleh kukejar lagi, dia tidak boleh kupikirkan lagi, sebentar lahi ada turnamen besar aku tapunya waktu luang untuk memikirkannya ...

Finally mind to review

_**Himnaina :**__ aduh maaf ya .. ide author alurnya lewat jalan toll hehe #plakk_

_**Nafita137 : **__ini udah lanjut, iya teganya kau sasuke hu ... hu ... #angkat bangku_

_**Luluk Minam Cullen: **__siap senpai, maaf lama .._

_**Hinatauchiha69: **__ini sudah lanjut, maaf lama_

_**Avrillita97: **__udah lanjut .. maaf ga bisa kilat #udah disuruh juga_

_**Ika chan: **__ia bener banget kamu .. aku adaptasi ini dari komik, dengan judul yang sama pula #nunjuk-nunjuk_

_**Seorang tamu: **__iia kah? Wah .. makasih udah kasih tau_

_**Rini Andriani Uchiga: **__wah aku di todong pertanyaan .. pengen tau? Selamat membaca ya #hehe_

_**Enrique: **__iya, apa hinata terkesan cengeng ya? _

_**Renita Nee Chan: **__ada apa ya? Selamat membaca .._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuHina, SaSuShion

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

"Janjian kita di shonan waktu itu kacau deh" shion membuka pembicaraan

"Ah, ya"

"Saat di perlukan ponselnya malah lupa, apa gunanya ponsel ya? "

"..."

"?" Srett shion memgang kening sasuke "panas .. tidak ko, hari ini lesu sekali sih! Jadi khawatir deh, soalnya waktu hujan lebat itu sasuke-kun flu berat kan? "

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab sasuke dingin

"Eh..."

"Hari itu, aku segera pulang"

"Pulang ..?" Bisik shion

Deg! 'Karena sasuke flu berat kami masuk penginapan di depan mata' lain dengan cerita hinata ... kenapa? Kenapa sasuke menyembunyikannya? 'Kami tidak melakukan apapun, tidak ada apa-apa'

"Sasuke-kun" shion meninggikan suaranya "kumohon berjanjilah ... selesai turnamen nanti, sebagai ganti jalan-jalan ke shonan waktu itu ... kita tamasya berdua ke suatu tempat"

Shion harap-harap cemas pada jawaban sasuke

"Baiklah"

...

Babak penyisihan turnamen kanto pun telah dimulai hinata dan sasuke berusaha untuk dapat mewakili sekolahnya pada turnamen besar itu ...

"Hinata-chan, katanya latihan klu. Akhir minggu ini pakai menginap segala ya? Asyik ya ..."

"Oh, ya ko tau ?"

"Katanya sasuke-kun pergi juga" hinata menatapnya "malam minggu tanpa pacar sangat sepi ... ingin tukar dengan Hinata deh"

"Kan hanya sebentar" hinata tersenyum

"Iya ya, ku coba sabar deh"

"Sabar? "

"Nanti ... kalau turnamen selesai, kami berdua akan peegi tamasya"

Deg! Amethys hinata tertunduk, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum kembali..

"Syukurlah Shion-chan, waktu itu rencana ke shonan berantakan

'Kali ini, ta ada yang membuatku terkejut, soal itu, sudah tidak ada hubungannya denganku'

-Suno sport training center-

"Jadi untuk menghadapi turnamen kanto saya harap kalian berjuang"

"Ha'i, arigato sensei" ...

'Fuuhh' lelahnya aku berjalan menelusuri koridor ...

ah, bukankah itu sasuke, dia memandangku

"Ca-cape ya ?" Aku bertanya, sasuke tersenyum menjawab pertannyaan ku

Tapi .. sasuke? Sepertinya sedang tidak sehat ..

"Hinata, kami pergi ya" ahh daaar tetap saja berpikir macam-macam sekarang aku hanya memikirkan lari

Sementara itu sasuke

Man shower room- sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya dan semua kenangan itu berputar di kepalanya

'Aku malu karna gosip seperti itu ... ' 'aku malu dan ta bisa berangkat sekolah'

'Nanti selesai turnamen kita tamasya berdua ya' ...

Haaahh sasuke menghempaskan badannya di kursi

Hari sudah mulai larut hinata menghampiri mesin minuman memilih sekaleng pocari untuk memulihkan staminanya untuk turnamen besok

"Latihan sampai jam segini ya? Wah, benar-benar usaha keras"

"Ah, bapak .."

"Wah, satu lagi yang berusaha keras" 'satu lagi ...' siapa ya?

! Oh .. i-itu kan sasuke ..

'Hahh hahh hahh' dipikirkan bagaimana pun aku tetap tidak dapat memilih .. aku lelah

Sasuke memasuki kantin yang telah sepi, di sana ada seporsi makanan jatah makan malamnya hari ini, brraakk sasuke menarik kursi itu

'Hah .. pocari ini? Hinata kah? '

'Sasuke-kun berjuanglah'

**-naurovhy-**

Waaaa ... waaaa ...

Turnamen kanto ke 56

Deg deg deg deg hari ini turnamen, pertandingan akan segera dimulai, hinata menggenggam cincin pemberian saauke di saku celana trainingnya

"Sasuke kamu kenapa?"

"Uhhuk uuhhhukkk"

"Saat seperti sekarang, dengan kondisi seperti ini cukup gawat ... pertandingan berikutnya bagaimana ?"

"Uhuk"

'Sasuke-kun' hinata menatapnya

-selanjutnya pertandingan 100 meter putri-

"Hinata stand by"

"Y-ya"

Deg deg deg aku sangat gugup

"Hinata -seseorang berteriak- sukses ya" shion memberi semangat

Aku melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum ... 'maafkan aku, shion-chan' hinata memakai cincin pemberian sasuke' sekarang saja ... aku pinjam kekuatan sasuke-kun

-posisi siap- ... dor!

'Aku ... kalau masuk smu ingin ikut turnamen atletik' .. sasuke-kun!

-juara pertama Hyuuga Hinata-

"Bisa ikut final, selamat hinata-chan"

"Hebbaaatt! Top top"

'Aku berhasil ...'

-selanjutnya pertandingan 100 meter putra, peserta harap ambil posisi-

Tap tap tap tap

"Selamat " ucap sasuke

! "Sasuke-kun ayo sama-sama ikut turnamen" aku berseru padanya

Deg, hinata

"Sasuke-kun sukses! Aku tunggu di finish lho" shion berteriak dari bangku penonton

Sasuke teraenyum menanggapinya

-ambil posisi ... siap- dorr! Keingginanku ... sasuke fan sasuke memnangkan perlombaan itu

"Sasuke top! Tiket ikut turnamen antar smu sudah ditangan"

"Berhasil sasuke, sudah kuduga pasti kamu "

"Sasuke selamat" shion berteriak tapi pandangan sasuke bukanlah pada shion ...

Tap tap tap shion berjalan menuju bangku tempat menaruh tas sasuke

"Handuk sasuke ~ ada"

"Eh .. eh tau ga? " sstt stt shion menoleh

"Juara putra dan putri itu tadinya satu smp lho" shion melanjutkan langkahnya

"Mereka dulu pacaran" ! 'Pa-pacaran ...?'

"Waktu cewenya kelaa 3 pernah di hamili lho" mata shion membulat

"Bohong masih smp?! "

"Waktu itu dia tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa waktu, katanya aborsi .." pluk handuk itu sukses jatuh dari tangan shion, bukan hanya handuk segala pikirannya pun melayang entah kemana ...

"Shion! Sini-sini -hinata melambaikan tangan- sudah kasih selamat pada sasuke? Turunlah ke lapangan, dia menunggumu ..." hinata berseru dari bangku penonton

'Hinata ... kita sahabat kan? ' shion menatap nanar pada hinata

"Oh, ya shion-chan aku bawa kamera ... aku akan ambil foto shion dan sasuke"

Shion mengambil kamera itu dari tas hinata menggengamnya erat, 'shion kenapa' batin hinata 'kenapa memandangku seperti itu?'

'Kita ... -shion mengangkat kamera itu tinggi- sahabat kan ...' dan melemparkannya ke arah hinata. Hinata mencoba meraihnya tapi ... sreettt ia terpeleset dari bangku penonton dan bruukkk! Hinata terjatuh ..

Sasuke berlari menghampirinya "kamu baik-baik saja? -sasuke membantu hinata duduk- ga luka kan? Kakimu? "

Sasuke!

"Ta apa-apa ko" hinata menjawab shion ...?! Aku ta mengira .. shion ta mungkin melakukan itu, shion berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Kh! Shion! -sasuke membentak- kamu sadar apa yang kamu lakukan? " suaranya menggelegar

"Bukan salahnya sasuke-kun -hinata menengahi- shion tak bermaksud begitu, aku saja yang terpeleset"

"Tapi..." sasuke melembut

"Sudahlah" hinata tersenyum

...

"Kenapa?" Shion berkata "kenapa sasuke-kun begitu cemas pada hinata -tubuh shion bergetar

"Sampai berubah roman muka? Aneh! "

"Shion..."

"Aku sengaja melakukan itu" eh! Onyx dan amethys membulat

"Sengaja untuk melihat reaksi kalian! -air mata shion menggenang- kalin berdua pembohong ... waktu ke shonan ta cerita padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

"Shion bukan begitu ..." sasuke menjelaskan

"Kenapa mencemaskan dia? Yang sudah melakukan kejahatan ... yang sudah melakukan aborsi ... yang tidak melindungi nyawa ...!" Shion berteriak

"Hentikan menuduh hinata yang bukan-bukan" sasuke ikut berteriak

"Sa-sasuke-kun" hinata memanggilnya

"Nah, bagaimana? -air mata shion berjatuhan- kenapa sampai begitu khawatir pada hinata? "

"Aku ... suka pada hinata"

**-naurovhy-**

"Sasuke ..." bisik hinata, 'shion' hinata menatap shion saat dia berlari menninggalkan lapanagan "shiioonnn" hinata berteriak tapi shion tidak mendengarnya dan terus berlari ...

Keesokan harinya ...

Shion tidak masuk sekolah ... shion 'aku sengaja melakukannya' 'tidak melindungi nyawa' 'aku ... suka pada hinata' 'aku ta menyesal, karna dia bersungguh-sungguh'

'Aku suka pada hinata' semua kenangan it terus berputar di kepala hinata, ia menutup matanya berharap semua kenangan itu berlalu ...

Aku berjalan pulang kepalaku penat, deg! Sassuke .. dia menggu di depan gerbang sekolah seperti biasa tapi, bukan untuk shion

Aku yang di tunggunya! 'Hari ini aku juga di jemput sasuke-kun' kata-kata shion membayang di pikirannya..

Aku berlari, berlari menjauhi sasuke terus dan terus

'Sasuke ... jangan kesini, jangan jemput aku! Jangan biarkan shion menderita, aku ta bisa bahagia di atas penderitaannya'

Hari-hari selalu begitu sasuke selalu menunggu hinata di gerbang tapi hinata selalu menjauhinya, hingga sasuke memutuskan untuk mengejarnya ke halte subway dan ...

-pintu segera ditutup- hinata melihat di balik pintu, tapi sasuke tidak menyerah dia menggunakan telapak kakinya untuk menganjal pintu supaya tidak tertutup ..

Grreekkk! Pintu kembali terbuka dan sasuke berhasil masuk

"Haahh .. hhaahhh nyaris! 1detik lagi"

"Ahh ... kakimu bagaimana? Kan sebentar lagi turnamen" hinata panik

Deggg onyx dan amethys bertemu

"akhirnya mau bicara juga" sasuke tersenyum

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan" hinata tertunduk meyembunyikan rona merahnya

"Hinata ... kakimu jadi lebih cepat deh"

"Eh .."

"Dulu ta begitu bisa belok"

"Be-begitukah?"

"Tapi, sudah kuduga bisa ikut turnamen"

Tiba-tiba kkiittttt pegangan sasuke terlepas, hinata ikut terdorong ke arah sasuke

"Uuaaa"

"Kyyyaaa" ucap mereka bersamaan

Deg!

"Ma-maaf" hinata merona sadar akan posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan sasuke

"Ah, ngak" sasuke tersenyum canggung

Tuutt jes jes .. kereta terus melaju diiringin debaran jantung mereka

-stasiun sibuya-

"Nah aku turun" sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari subway

-pintu akan ditutup-

Sasuke menoleh dan berkata "di turnamen nanti kita berjuang bersama ya" hinata menatapnya lewat kaca sasuke melambai, hinata terus menatap hingga sosok sasuke menjadi kecil .. 'kalau ada sasuke-kun aku selalu berdebar-debar' sasuke .. shion 'sebaiknya aku harus bagaimana?' Hinata menangis di subway tersebut

Krrriinngg krriingg telepon rumah hinata berdering

...

Shion tidak ada dirumah, terlanjur datang ... kalau bertemu sebaiknya bicara apa?

Tiba-tiba grreettt "kamu .. hinata kan?"

"Shion ... shion sejak kemarin ta pulang apa ta bersamamu?!" Shion, ta tau kemana

"Kemarin seperti biasa pergi ke sekolah" se-seperti biasa bukankah kemarin dia tidak masuk?

"Sudah kaa-san cari kalau-kalau ada yang dia bawa"

Hinata melihat tanggal di meja belajar shion angka 25 dan 26 dilingkari 'nanti selesai turnamen kita berdua pergi tamasya' apakah tanggal ini maksudnya ...

"Ta ... tapi aku"

"Ku pikir hinata pasti tau sesuatu ya, sebenarnya ini ta baik untuk dilihat, diarynya semuanya tentang kamu"

'Tentang aku?!' Ini tentang yang terjadi waktu turnamen'

16 mei .. segera turmanen propinsi, semoga sukses ...

20 juni .. akhir-akhir ini hinata sepertinya berhati-hati ... apakah aku tidak dapat di percaya? Aku ingin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang apapun ...

**-naurovhy-**

Ziingggg langit tampak mendung ..

'Perassanku yang sebenarnya ... deg deg deg sasuke-kun'

Smp seiyo...

"Sasuke hebat katanya mulai tanggal 1 lusa ikut turnamen besar ya?" Kata gui sensei

"Sebagai alumni sekolah ini berjuanglah! Adik-adik kelas pun semua mendukung."

"Sasuke benar-benar makin tinggi deh! Waktu pendek masih bisa di tinju haha waktu smp banyak membantu"

"Ya .. ya ngomong-ngomong tentang turnamen, pelari kita Hyuuga Hinata katanya juga ikut?"

!

"Hmm .. Waktu smp dulu bikin gosip aneh ya ... berat ya, waktu itu menyebabkan rekomendasimu gawat juga, kamu harus berterima kasih pada hinata"

"Terima kasih? "

"Setelah pindah sekolah sepertinya hinata mengirim surat pada kepala sekolah .. -sasuke kaget su-surat- hasil diagnosa tentang kakinya dilampirkan, gosip tentang kamu itu semuanya disangkal"

! Hi-hinata

Aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan mereka "sasuke ..." ta perduli gui sensei yang memanggilku tujuan ku hanya satu smu kaounan ... hinata

'Boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Dua tahun lalu kenapa tiba-tiba pindah sekolah? - karena malu aku ta ingin masa depanku hancur karna gosip seperti itu'

Hinata kenapa berbohong padaku? Kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Hahh hahh sasuke tiba di smu kounan sementara hinata sedang berlari di tengah derasnya hujan

Sreett! Sasuke, lalu sasuke menarik hinata ke dalam pelukannya ..

"Ja-jangan" hinata memberontak, tapi sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Hei jangan begitu..."

"Kamu bohong" sasuke membentak "dari pembimbing waktu smp semuanya sudah ku ketahui alasanmu pindah sekolah"

Sasuke sudah tau ...

"Karna itu cukup sampai diaini, jangan bohong lagi"

Cu-cukup sampai disini ... air mata itu sudah ta dapat di bendung lagi hinata menangis dalam pelukan sasuke, menumpahkan segala perasaannya ...

...

Sasuke membawa hinata ke tempat kosnya, saat membuka pintu, aneh kenapa tidak terkunci?

"Hai sasuke-kun, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Shion membatu melihat cincin di jari hinata .. aku suka pada hinata ... kenangan iti kembali lagi di ingatannya ...

"Eh sasuke, dulu kamu bilang suka padaku kan? Kamu pernah bilang begitu kan?"

"Shion .." shion terlihat seperti orang linglung

"Sasuke-kun aku menbawakan kue untukmu, sebagai ucapan selamat karna kau menag kemarin -shion tersenyum pada sasuke- ah ya pisau, aku butuh pisau untuk memotongnya" shion mengeledah dapur mencari pisau, ta lama kemudian dia kembali

! Matanya kembali terarah pada cincin di jari hinata

"Itu harusnya milikku kan?" Semua terjadi begitu saja sasuke tidak siap, hinata masih setengah sadar kemudian Pisau shion menggores jari manis hinata hendak memotongnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke melemparkan pisau itu jauh

"Hiks ... hikss " shion terus menangis

"Shion -hinata bersuara tidak memperdulikan darahnya yang mengalir- maaf selama ini merahasiannya darimu, tidak memberitahumu yang sebenarnya"

"Aku ... aku menyukai sasuke-kun" hinata berucap diringgi air mata dari amethysnya

Onyx sasuke membulat, namun ta dapat di pungkiri kebahgian jelas terpancar dari wajah tampannya

Gelap ... mendengar semua itu pandangannya terasa gelap, kemudian dia jatuh pingsan.

**-naurovhy-**

-Juara pertama lari 100 meter putri Hyuuga Hinata- ia menempelkan artikel surat kabar itu pada diarinya di sebelah artikel tentang Uchiha Sasuke, senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya ...

Rttt rttt ponselnya bergetar ada pesan masuk

'Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sedang menuju kesana' gadis itu kembali tersenyum

Ta lama kemudian pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sangat di sayanginya sasuke-kun, dan di belakangnya ada sahabatnya

"Bagaimana kabarmu"

"Aku baik sasuke-kun" hinata memeluk sahabatnya .. mereka bertiga mengobrol hingga jam besuk selesai ..

'Suatu saat nanti pasti, akan aku temukan seseorang yang mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai hinata-chan, iya kan sasuke-kun ?" Shion teraenyum menatap langit senja ...

-Fin-


End file.
